Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to utility enclosures and, more particularly, to utility enclosures having attached cover latching mechanisms.
Description of the Background Art
Utility companies such as water, electric and/or gas utilities often use subterranean passages or tunnels as conduits. For example, underground electric utilities may run through junction or utility boxes that are buried having covers at grade for workman access. The cover when installed onto the utility box can often endure vehicle and pedestrian traffic. Such covers are often bolted to the subterranean utility enclosure boxes using threaded bolts. Similarly, meters or valves for utilities such as service valves may be installed in a utility box at a street or sidewalk location to provide service to commercial or residential locations and are often placed under a utility cover.
In certain circumstances, the utility cover may be attached to the utility box using a bolt that extends from the cover into the utility box. Generally, such utility cover systems require the bolt to be turned in one direction to open and the opposite direction to lock. Furthermore, the bolt in such systems can be removed from the cover such that the bolt can be readily misplaced or lost. With these systems, there is generally no way to tell whether the cover is locked or unlocked just by looking at the cover. Accordingly, these systems can lead to false belief that the lid is locked when it is actually in the unlocked position.